Hanasaki Yurika
| eye color= (Contact lense) | family= Hanasaki Sumire (Sister) Unnamed deceased parents | home= Tokyo, Japan | jpnvoice= Mitani Remi | engvoice= Morgan Garett | nicknames= Yurichan | occupation= Idol Samurai (Student) | affiliation= Symphonata Productions Prism Force | type= Cool | style= Traditional Japanese fashion, Asian | color= (#9d72eb) }} (花咲百合香) is one of the main characters of the Symphonata! project and is an idol under Symphonata Productions. She is the younger sister of Hanasaki Sumire who was born before her parents died and was rescued by Sumire back then. However, her sister went under a coma for years and is assumed that she underwent the same process when she was still a child. This supports the reason why there is a huge age gap between her and her sister. When she woke up, she grew up normally and became a samurai student under her samurai coach. Biography Yurika is the younger sister of Sumire with an aura of a yamato nadeshiko. She is a samurai in training and has sworn to protect other people using what she had learned. Although she is one of the most mature idols in the agency, she has her cute moments. Character Description Appearance Yurika has very long and curly dark purple hair with her forelocks pulled to the back of her head. She has sharp turquoise eyes but wears yellow contacts. Personality Yurika has traits of a yamato nadeshiko, the ideal Japanese woman. She is beautiful, mature and well-behaved who wants to be a good example to others. She usually remains in a calm disposition but when things go wrong, she won't hesitate to snap out and fix the problem. Yurika, though calm, is also competitive like her older sister but is good at hiding this. She can get irritated when lost but would accept it after a while and would do her best next time. Hobbies and Skills Yurika, influenced by traditional Japanese, is good at ikebana (flower arrangements) and kenjutsu, the Japanese fighting style with swords. She also has quick eyes and hands as she has the most wins in karuta games within Prism Force. Series Description History and Background Yurika was born after Sumire's accident and when Sumire was given a second chance, she was given to her by a mysterious figure. As a child, she relies on Sumire on many things but as she grows up, she starts to be the one to handle the household and Sumire grew lazy. After seeing her skills with a bamboo stick, Sumire decides to find her a mentor to teach her kenjutsu. The mentor happens to be an old, retired samurai and Yurika willingly offers herseld to become one and train under him. Relationships Covered Songs Name Etymology Hanasaki (花咲): Hana (花) is the kanji for flower, a reference to her love for flowers while Saki (咲) means to bloom, an action buds do when it's time for them to open up their petals. Yurika (百合香): Yuri (百合) is the Japanese word for lily while Ka (香) means fragrant/scent. Trivia *So far, Yurika is the only member of Prism Force to not be affiliated with Nagareboshi Academy though it is implied that she sometimes visits there. Category:Main Characters Category:Members of Prism Force Category:Symphonata! Category:Cool Idols Category:Female Category:Idol Category:Sagittarius Category:December Births